A Tale of Less Woe
by silver slytherin serpent
Summary: Anna Malfoy has been the poster girl for Slytherin since she first began school. The highest grades, best looks, and worst attitude. But will that all change when a young Potter comes along?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi there, The Slytherin Serpent here, I would just like to say, thank you for reading this. Usually I write HG/DM fics but I decided to do something a little different. So here you go.

Draco Malfoy beamed at his lovely baby girl as she twirled around and around in her tiny new pink dress. Her blond hair whipped around her face as she giggled and fell lightly on her bottom. He smiled at the five-year-old child in front of him and scooped her up into his arms. After a light kiss on the cheek, he sent her on her way to play with her small toy broom.

Soon after he closed the door, Draco heard familiar demanding footsteps coming down the halls to his private office. Draco's smile fell and contorted into a hideous scowl. His wife, Pansy, through open the doors to her husband's office and entered frantically with an angry look on her face.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," she screeched, "I've told you I don't want my daughter riding on that blasted broom!"

Draco held his hand up for silence; Pansy closed her mouth obediently. "First," He began in a dangerously low voice, "what have I told you about entering this office? I said you will never enter here. Second, she's only fallen off of that broom once. And last, but most defiantly not least, Anna Malfoy is not your daughter! And you will never speak of her as your daughter again. Do I make myself clear?"

Pansy lowered her eyes and nodded solemnly. She knew her duty as a pureblood wife and would obey her husband until his dieing day. She glared at the floor until she was dismissed and did so with out saying a word.

The scowl on Draco's face melted as he laid eyes on a photo of his daughter giggling on a swing. Her hair was fluttering behind her as a house elf pushed her. She laughed as she looked up at Draco and she waved the best she could whilst flying through the air. Draco sighed and spun his chair to face the fireplace. His twenty-five year old body was tired and stressed. Work was a killer.

He and Pansy married strait out of Hogwarts, as had his friends Crabb, Goyle, and Zabini. Another couple had married about a year after him. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's wedding had been all over the papers. They had a child the same year as Draco. His daughter would be in the same year as the son of The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die. Disgusting.

**Six Years Later…**

Anna Narcissa Malfoy gazed at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She ran the comb through her strait, waist length hair that was identical to her father's. Her icy blue eyes also matched that of her father and she welled up with famous Malfoy pride at the thought of them. She was going to make her father proud. She twirled around and was satisfied when the pleated black skirt she was wearing fluttered about her long legs. She stood up strait to look at her tall thin figure. It was like her father's; like a seeker. She had a beautiful noble face like her grandmother and had the proud attitude of her grandfather.

Although she had never met the latter, she had heard stories from her grandmother about his amazing adventures and never-ending loyalty to the heir of Slytherin. She had been told that the only thing that brought him down was the horrible Harry Potter. She was told about the horrid things that him and his despicable friends did to her father and his family. How he had set free one of their house elves, turned her father into a ferret, and other gruesome tales.

She smiled and skipped down to the breakfast hall were her parents were waiting for her. She saw her father and ran to envelop him and in a hug. She giggled as he patted her head and told her to have a seat. As she did she shot an evil glare toward her mother. The dark-haired Pansy huffed and looked toward the door.

Anna was satisfied with the reaction. She wished to be just like her father and didn't seem to get any genes from the Parkinson family. She was thankful for that. She wanted her father's approval in anyway. Anna smiled gently at her father and began morning conversation.

"Father, I've read all of the text books you gave me. And after you got me my wand, I practiced the charms in the drawing room like you requested." Anna's wand was an eleven-inch oak with a phoenix tail feather. She used it in the drawing room because the ministry couldn't detect under age magic from there.

Draco smiled at his daughter and took another bite of his food, requesting that she continue. "Oh, Father, I just know I'll be head girl. I'll show all of the teachers. I will be just as good as you, Father. I can't wait for my first day!"

Draco swallowed his food and nodded at his daughter, "Anna," he said sternly, "I expect no slip ups from you. Justin Crabb, Kenneth Goyle, and Kyle Zabini will be there to look after you."

Anna smiled at the names of her childhood friends. They were all the same age as her, except for Kenneth. He had already started school. Draco had told her to remain with these boys. They would be her protection. She didn't much care for Crabb and Goyle. They were large, stupid, and ate constantly. Zabini, on the other hand, was tall and handsome. His dark hair was strait and always in the right place. They hit it off right away.

After eating awhile, they heard the clock strike nine and Draco whisked her away to Diagon Alley to buy last minute supplies for the school she was soon to control.

At Diagon Alley… 

Anna stood close to her father and watched him closely as the people walked by. He had a bored look on his face as he paid for Anna's new kitten. It was smaller than the rest of the kittens, probably the runt, and black as night. Anna named him Coal. Draco led Anna out of the shop and into the street, keeping his face clean of emotion, something Anna was still learning, until someone said her name. Then he would smile and wink playfully at her.

They walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor after a long day of walking and shopping. Anna, who was cooing and giggling at her cat, hadn't noticed the black haired boy standing in front of her until she slammed into him and they were both on the floor groaning.

Anna was the first to gain her wits, "Hey," she snarled as the kitten hissed at the boy, "watch where you're standing!"

The boy glared at Anna and her cat with blazing hazel green eyes, "You watch where you're walking, Girl!"

Anna opened her mouth to retort when a loud "Malfoy?" cut her off. She looked up to see a man with glowing green eyes standing nose-to-nose with her father. He looked just like the boy in front of her.

She scooped up her kitten and was on her feet in a second. She squeezed her way in between the two men and growled with intensity only a Malfoy could have, "Hey, you, back away from my father!"

The man turned his eyes toward her so she quickly retreated behind her strong dad. "Potter," Draco spat as the man, Potter, looked back at him.

Potter sighed and his eyes softened, "Well, Malfoy, I figured I couldn't avoid you forever." He looked over at the boy and nodded at him.

Draco chuckled and Potter's soft look hardened. Anna understood now that this must be the 'great' Harry Potter. The awful man who killed the only heir of Slytherin. Anna glared at him while hiding behind her father.

"Well, Malfoy," Harry said calmly but firmly, "You have a beautiful daughter."

Draco's smirk fell flat and he growled at Harry, "I don't want you looking at my daughter, Potter. Not now, not ever!" and with that, he dragged Anna and Coal out of the store past a very confused looking woman holding Harry Potter's son's hand.

Harry sighed, when would Malfoy ever let the past go? He felt a cool hand slip into his and he smiled down at his son. "That, James, was Draco Malfoy."

James screwed up his face at the name, "Dad, is that the ferret who weaseled his way out of Azkaban?"

Harry laughed and nodded. He looked past his son and at his wife, "Hermione," he began, "Malfoy has a little girl, and by the look of it, James is going to have a bit of trouble at school." Hermione smiled sadly and nodded leading them out of the shop.

A/N: Ok that's it. What did you think? Yes Draco is supposed to show affection to his daughter. I don't like Pansy so I made everyone hate her too. Lol, but anyway... Draco only show's affection to his daughter because he wants a better childhood for Anna. Did you notice how all of the stories were changed for Anna so the Malfoy's and Voldemort look like the good guys? Also, Anna is never told that the heir of Slytherin is Voldemort. That's a key element. Ok thanks review review!!!


	2. Ch1: Trains, Dorms, and Pondering

A/N: Ok so seeing that I got two whole reviews, I am writing another chapter. YAY MEGGY! Yeah but anyway, here it is. Oh and just so you know, Anna is in her seventh year now because I said so.

Chapter One 

Anna held her head high as she walked gracefully across the platform. She inhaled the smoky air that came from the train that would lead her to school. She thought through her past six years at school. She had tormented so many children. Dated so many boys. And now she was Head Girl.

She placed a graceful hand over the pin that adorned her breast. She silver snake gleamed at her, congratulating her. She had made her father proud. The only setback would be that she had to share power with the head boy. She smiled down at her, now adult, cat and scratched under his chin.

"We did it, boy," She whispered to him through the cage he was held in. She stood and replaced her rare smiles with a trademark smirk and sauntered over to the train. She found her three Slytherin boys and they took her trunks. Kenneth, the fool, had failed his fifth year and was then in the same year as yours truly.

She greeted Crabb and Goyle with a nod and gave Kyle Zabini a light kiss on his cheek. Crabb and Goyle grabbed her trunk and put in the holding compartment. As she walked toward the entrance to the train, male eyes never left her. Her slender figure had been the object of affection since the day she stepped foot in the school. She was tall and thin with long strait platinum blond hair. She was fit and sleek, being the only girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

She smirked at all the male attention she knew she was receiving. She smiled a sparkling smile at her boyfriend and batted her eyelashes at him, causing jealous looks from masculine classmates.

Anna checked the large clock that hung over the platform sign, 10:50. "We have ten minutes before the meeting, Kyle dear." Zabini nodded. He was the male Slytherin Prefect.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at a Hufflepuff fifth year and smirked when he dropped his things. She floated forward and toward the back of the train and heard the unmistakable sound of flirting.

She held up her hand and the boys behind her stopped in their tracks. She slid open the compartment door and saw a black hair boy next to a red haired kid with freckles talking to a skinny blond who was giggling and flipping her hair like mad.

"Well, well, well," she drawled silkily, "just what do we have here?" The Potter boy turned his harsh glare toward her but, the younger Weasley boy blushed when she ran her eyes over him, "Potter, Weasley, and…" her eyebrows furred as she pondered the girl's name.

"Alexandra," she purred at James Potter.

Anna sneered and wagged her finger at the girl, "You poor, poor girl. Don't you know? They're gay! They went public last year!"

Roger Weasley gaped at the girl and then at Anna. James only shook his head, "Malfoy," he began calmly, "I'm not gay, but your two cronies are!"

Anna glanced over her shoulder at Crabb and Goyle, "That may or may not be true," she replied leaning against the frame of the door, "but they could still take you down in an instant." She looked at her watch suddenly, "Oh my! Dear Potter, shouldn't you be getting to the prefects meeting? Don't want me to dock points for your tardiness."

Potter smirked, "You can't. I'm Head Boy!"

She laughed quietly, "Oh, but I can, for I, am Head Girl. But, what else did you expect? I do have to best grades in the school." She chuckled at his shocked face and turned to walk away.

She walked up to the prefects' compartment to find that most of the students were already there. Only Kyle, Potter, and Herself weren't present. She sat in the head girls seat and waited until James started the meeting.

James leaned over and hissed in her ear, "Enjoying your new authority, Malfoy?"

She smirked and put her soft lips next to his ear lobe, "Of course, Potter, Aren't you?" Her warm breath covered the back of his neck and his hair stood on end, goose bumps covering his arms and neck.

The Gryffindor gave the prefects passwords and duties. Soon the meeting had come to an end and Anna was left alone with Kyle. They were attached at the mouth fairly quickly with hands feeling freely and gentle caresses as well. They had just seen each other yesterday, but they were kissing like it had been weeks.

After the train was put into motion, Anna and Kyle quickly became bored of their actions and settled down for the ride. Kyle was asleep with his head against the window, while Anna was leaning against him with Coal in her lap. He purred softly while she was petting him and talked with him. Saying soft words of comfort for the long ride that he hated making.

She sighed and looked at her ring finger. A large diamond adorned her hand and she frowned at it. She had been betrothed to marry Kyle Zabini. "Oh, Coal," she whispered, not wanting to awaken Kyle, "what am I going to do after graduation?"

He looked up at her with caring, sympathetic eyes and meowed softly in response. She smiled and patted his head. She knew all of his emotions simply because she was a cat animagus, illegal of course, but a cat nonetheless. No one knew, not even Kyle knew that secret, not even her father.

She wallowed in her self-pity until the soft swaying of the train and the purring of her cat lulled her into a contented sleep.

James Potter walked toward the prefects' compartment for some peace and quiet. He had been listening to Roger go on and on about that Alexandra girl. She really wasn't that pretty or nice or anything. Roger was three years younger than James and about five years dumber. James didn't mind his company, but sometimes, enough is enough.

He sighed and shook his head. Opening the door to the compartment he froze. There were Malfoy and Zabini cuddled up and sleeping. James held his breath and crept over to look at them. Zabini was tall and muscular with perfect features and hair. He had light eyes and tan skin. Perfect contrast.

Malfoy, on the other hand, had light hair, light eyes, and pale skin. It was creamy and smooth and looked very soft. He gazed over her blemish free face and couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. She looked sweet and innocent while she slept. Of course he knew different.

He thought back to a time in fifth year. Malfoy had always been advanced. She knew spells and charms that not even most professors knew of. That could be because she read a lot, or because of her dark father. She cursed a seventh year boy because he had grabbed her butt in the hall. He had blisters and horns and cuts all over his body. It took the nurse weeks to heal him.

Then in sixth year, she slapped a third year in the face for calling her a rude word. A ring she was wearing cut the child's cheek and was healed quickly. But it was a pretty deep cut.

She would always dock points for stupid things. Talking too loudly, walking too slowly, and, her favorite past time, catching couples in the astronomy tower.

James narrowed his eyes at her. He could see her perfectly and unlike his father, didn't need glasses. He leaned in close to her to get a better look at her face, when suddenly he felt a hard object against his throat. He looked over and saw Zabini with his wand pressed against him.

"Get away from her, Potter," Zabini spoke quietly but firmly. His eyes were cold and merciless. James glared but did as he was told. He stood up slowly and backed away quickly, leaving Malfoy and her boyfriend be.

Anna awoke to a slight prodding on her shoulder. She groaned and slapped the hand away, trying to hold on to the last threads of sleep. She faintly heard Kyle chuckle and he started poking her again. Regretfully, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, willing them to open.

"Come on, Anna," Kyle said softly into her hair, "let's get off this blasted train."

Anna nodded and said a quick spell to fix her hair. She grabbed her cat and was on her way to the carriages in no time. The thestrals looked at her and she frowned at them. It was like they knew what her father did in his spare time.

She stepped gracefully into the first carriage, the one specifically for Head Boy and Girl. She said nothing as she sat across from the Potter boy and she glanced out of the window.

"Nice nap, Malfoy?" He asked smoothly.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the window but said nothing. She was thinking. If her father had never finished school, why did she have to listen to him? She was better than him. Head Girl of Hogwarts! She knew she was smarter. He was only second in his year. She was first. But deep down she knew that she would eventually have to marry Zabini. She huffed, Anna Zabini? Oh no, no, no. That wouldn't do at all.

The carriage finally stopped and she stepped out, leaving James Potter behind to wonder why his comment didn't faze her.

Anna sat in her usual spot at the slithering table. Headmaster McGonagall stood at the first years were lead in by the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Lupin. His graying hair was thinning but he was smiling all the same. He set the old sorting hat on its stool then sat next to the Transfiguration professor, his wife, who liked the students to call her Tonks.

All of the first years were sorted and five students were inaugurated into Slytherin. The feast began and everyone ate his or her fill. Soon after dessert was served, the Headmaster stood.

"Attention," she said firmly, and everyone went silent, "I would like to announce, that our caretaker, Madam Slinks, has a list of forbidden objects posted to her door, if anyone would like to read them. Also, the Forbidden Forest, as you well know, if just that, forbidden. Only professors, Head Boy, and Head Girl will be permitted to enter. Speaking of which, I need to make a few introductions. Our new Potions Master will be, Professor Iris." A tall man stood up and the girls eyed his handsome body with lusty stares before he took his seat. "Also, Our Head boy, James Potter." Gryffindor applauses sounded through the Great Hall, "And, Head Girl, Anna Malfoy." Lets just say, if the Gryffindors were loud, the Slytherins were thundering.

Professor McGonagall led Anna and James to their private dorms after the feast. She led them up and down turns and passages and through halls and around statues. Anna had an Idea of were they were headed. And she was right, sort of.

McGonagall stopped in front of the entrance to the Astronomy tower and turned to face them. "Now," she began, "your dorms will be next to the Astronomy tower. I didn't want them in the actual tower for students would walk through your room at any given moment." She turned and looked for a candleholder that was a little ways from the tower entrance. "This will be your dorm." She tapped her wand on the holder and it the wall melted away, making a large door.

She nodded at the two and walked away quickly, letting them be for the night. Anna shrugged and entered the room. She looked around carefully, soaking in every detail of the room.

There were two doors, one with a silver snake, one with a golden lion, at the far end of the room. The room it's self had a silver and red color scheme and was very warm. The fireplace was huge and had a portrait of a hippogriff lying contently in the grass. There were two couches, both were red with silver trim, each had a blanket, one with the Slytherin insignia, one with Gryffindor's. There was wood covering the floor and no sign of carpeting. But when she crept over to her door, she found a forest of Slytherin.

Emerald carpet covered her floor and the green drapes surrounded her king-sized bed. She had hundreds of through pillows of silver and green. Her comforters had the Hogwarts crest printed on them and her walls were green. She saw a dresser with her clothes already unpacked and ready, she also saw her cat sitting on the edge of the balcony that looked over the lake. She saw a door to her left and opened it. It was a large bathroom. A mirror covered the western wall and marble sinks were against it as well. A marble tub the size of a pool was against the eastern wall. There was also another door leading to Potter's room, a white toilet and fluffy towels and bathrobes just waiting to be worn.

She heard said door open but didn't bother with greetings or comments. She simply walked out of the room. Lying on her bed, she thought of the months ahead of her. This was her last year of freedom. The last year that she would have until she was Zabini's slave! What was she going to do then?

She had been taught what it was like as a pureblood. She watched her mother's weakness and obeyed her father's commands. There was going to be nothing to live for; nothing to dream. She was someone's prize and property, and she was beginning to lose hope.

**A/N: Too short? Just the right length? Too long? Feed back would pwn!!**


	3. Ch2: Furry Tails, and Midnight Flights

A/N: Ok Chapter Two. Here We go! 

**Chapter Two: Furry Tails, and Midnight Flights**

Anna groaned as her alarm clock blasted away in her ear. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes, cursing the gods for making morning come too soon. She groaned but reprimanded herself for doing so. Malfoy's don't groan. She sighed and gathered her uniform. She went into her bathroom and, making sure to lock Potter's door, took a bath.

She in hailed the lingering steam from her bath and smiled a beautiful smile at her refection. She straitened her tie and Head Girl pin. After a quick drying spell on her hair, she used her wand to unlock both doors. As soon as she did, James Potter busted through the door and started with his blasted talking.

"Well, Malfoy," He spat her name and Anna turned her back on him, "I was wondering when you were going to let me in my bathroom. You've gotten in my way enough this morning so why don't you run along and play with your little boy toy. I'm sure he's missing you."

Anna whirled around and her hand collided with Potter's cheek. She smirked at his shocked face and backed away with a smug look on her face. Potter's eyes burned with the intensity of fifty suns. When Anna turned and proceeded to her dorm, James yelled and punched the wall. His eyes widened and he sucked on his sore knuckles, preparing his bath while cursing and muttering about stuck up female purebloods.

Anna slammed the door to her room shut and screamed into the nearest pillow. Just who does that low life think he is? That stupid man; that son of a Mudblood. She gathered her wits and grabbed her school bag. Running out of her common room she searched the castle for the Slytherin boys.

She found them in the dungeons, the usual hangout for Anna and her click. She ran into Kyle's arms and cried into his shirt. He gave to other two questioning looks and comforted his fiancé, patting her back and whispering comforting words into her hair. After a few minutes of crying and sniffing, Anna stole a compulsive glance at her watch. She gasped and urged the Slytherins to class. After a quick concealing charm on her tear stained face, she hurried to the last moments of breakfast for her schedule.

Today, she had a whopping, four classes, Herbology with the Hufflepuff, Ancient Ruins with all four houses, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, and Potions with the Gryffindors. She decided, against the will of her stomach, to skip eating and head strait for the green houses. On her way, she passed a very cross-looking James Potter. After she was behind him, she took her wand from her cloak and froze he ground Potter walked on. He slipped and landed on his backside.

He stood and faced her, uttering a few swear words at her. She blinked at him with innocent eyes and flashed him a smile, "Have a nice trip, Potter?" He growled at her back as she turned away. She glanced back over her shoulder, "See you next fall!" She giggled as he swore loudly. She sauntered away with her head held high, feeling much better than she had about three minutes ago.

The class when by a lot quicker than normal she may have accidentally spiked the soil of a poor little Hufflepuff's Fighting Tiger Lilly. The Slytherin's watched and laughed as the boy's shirt was chewed up and torn to shreds. His scrawny body was shown to the world as he blushed. Madam Sprout fussed over her precious plant, which now had a bit of a stomachache, while the boy sat shivering in a corner. When class was dismissed Anna couldn't help but smirk at him while she passed. She muttered about how foolish little Mudbloods should stay out of stuff they didn't know about and when she received a hurt look from him, she only laughed. Although some would say her laugh sounded like silver bells, she couldn't help but notice the emptiness in her own voice.

She walked in the hall next to Kyle on her way to Ancient Runes. She looked at him strangely when she pushed her against a wall and began kissing her. "Kyle," yelled as he ran his hands down her hips, "quit it! Get to class."

Kyle suddenly grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against the wall. She gasped as he put his face next to hers, "You don't ever tell me what to do, Woman."

She glared back with just as much fire, "What's wrong with you? Let go!" She struggled against him and he tightened his grip on her tiny wrists and pressed his entire weight against her tiny frame. The increasing pressure disabled her breathing and she began gasping.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He whispered into her ear, "Not used to other's in power?" She glared at the wall behind him, refusing to show her weakness, "Well," he continued, "you may as well get used to it. You're my wife and you will listen to me. Understand?"

He suddenly released her and she stumbled to the floor, she grasped her wrist and climbed to her feet. She glared at him, arrogance and rebellion shinning in her crystal blue eyes. His eyes were just as cold as he turned to walk away.

She looked down at her arm and saw big purple bruises forming already. She sighed, "Better get used to it I guess." She shook her head and silently stalked into class.

As she raised her hand to answer every question that the professor asked, the entire student body eyed her wrist; she ignored them. It wasn't their business! If they didn't have bruises from purebloods, it meant that they weren't good enough. That's all she had to tell herself.

The Head Boy, on the other hand, looked at her arms in a completely different way. Sitting in the back of the class, he didn't pay much attention to the teacher. He simply stared at the shiny haired blonde's wrists. When did she get those wounds? Why hadn't he seen them before? Everything he was raised to think made him want to help her. But everything he had learned about her and her family over the years told him a completely different thing. He wasn't supposed to hate her. He was meant to despise her. What should he do?

The rest of the class past relatively quickly and Anna left as soon as the bell rang. James jumped up and rushed after her. "Malfoy!" he yelled, "Wait up!"

Anna turned around and glared at him as he jogged up, "Yes?" she asked impatiently.

James didn't answer strait away but stared into her cold eyes. Searching for the vulnerability he wanted to see, but all he saw was emptiness. "Well?" She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh… we need to plan the Halloween ball soon." He thought off of the top of his head, "We can start tonight if you want."

She stared at him for a few seconds be for shaking her head at him, "You're kidding right?" He shrugged so she continued; "You think I even want to be in the same school as you after this morning? You must have your Mudblood mother's genes. You're an idiot!"

His temper surged and he grabbed her collar, "Don't you ever say that again!" Terror flashed in her eyes before turning into amusement.

She chuckled and he felt her wand on his stomach, "First off, Potter," she purred at him, "if you're going to threaten me, make sure I can't reach my wand." He let go of her and she continued, "Second, _do not_ threaten me, because I know more killing curses than you, your mommy, and your daddy put together." He glared at her and she walked away without a second glance.

She found Kyle with a defiant look in her eye but he didn't say anything to her about it. She was upset through Transfiguration and didn't say a word throughout the whole class, even when Tonks asked a question to her face. She turned her attitude toward the professor and glared with an anarchist spirit.

After that class, the Slytherins all walked together to Potions. As was tradition, the new Potion's Master was the Slytherin Head. Anna knew by the look of him he would favor her. He couldn't be over twenty-four. She was only sad that this was her last year. They could have had a very good relationship…

The Slytherin class filed into the room, each taking his or her usual seat toward the front of the room. Soon after, the Gryffindor seventh years also piled in just as the bell stared ringing and the professor stood. His long wavy hair fell into his eyes and he glared at the red and gold clad students. The steady hum of noise ceased and he began to speak.

"Hello class," His voice was smooth and deep and it gave Anna goose bumps, "I am Professor John Iris. And from now on, you will show me and this class the proper respect and be in your seat when the bell rings." He looked over the Gryffindor lot and a blond boy raised his hand high.

"Professor," he began, confused, "we're coming all the was from the green houses. We can't come any faster."

"Then I guess you had better run." Iris said curtly. With that, he turned and began teaching the assignment. Anna smirked at the stupid boy and he glared at her. James watched the exchange from the back of the class. He was curious about the Malfoy girl and the bruises on her arm still nagged at the back of his mind.

"Potter!" He was sucked back into reality when he found Professor Iris glaring at him, "If there is something you would like to tell Miss Malfoy, please don't let me stop you."

James glared at the Slytherin Head and spoke up, "Oi, Malfoy," she turned and glared at him, "We still need to plan the Halloween ball. Don't forget!" She rolled her eyes and continued taking down notes and he turned his emerald eyes back to the professor and smirked.

After points were taken from the House of the Lion, and essays were assigned, the class was dismissed and all went to dinner but one. Anna walked briskly to her dorm, her head low and her ears listening. She threw her bag at the foot of her bed and stared at her cat.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to change. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her ivory hair began to spread and turn white. Her bones crashed together and her joints became ridged. She gasped as new bones began to form above her bottom and her fingers merged into soft pads. Her face shrunk and lengthened and her teeth grew and sharpened. After the second long process, Anna stood on all fours, a beautiful white longhaired cat.

Her blue eyes darted to Coal were he sat looked exited. "Ready, Coal," she purred as the male leapt off the bed next to her. He nodded and they trotted out of the dorm. She slunk around the castle, unseen and unheard. Anna did this quite often. Sneaking into dorms, bathrooms, towers, and classes. Coal, her partner in crime, loved being with the beautiful cat in public. The felines around the castle envied him and the lovely female the roamed around with.

The pair rounded a corner near the Gryffindor tower and froze. There, walking up next to the Weasley kid was none other, than James Potter. "Anna," Coal meowed softly in her ear, "Isn't that the kid we have to stay with?"

"James Potter," Anna hissed in return, "Common. Lets find out what the Potter boy does for fun." The cats smirked at each other and leapt through the portrait before it swung closed.

Potty and the Weasel collapsed on soft armchairs next to the fireplace. They began conversing loudly and Anna and coal rolled their eyes. "Hey," Anna smirked, "watch this." Coal sat and watched intently as Anna stuck out her chest and sauntered over to the human boys. She began purring loudly and obnoxiously until the Weasel reached down to pet her.

She leapt up into his lap and meowed for coal to follow her. He obeyed and walked to sit by the fire near Anna's chair. "Hey Roger," James said to Weasley before reaching down and lifting Coal off of the ground, "I think this is Malfoy's cat!"

Anna's eyes went wide but the meowed for Coal not to move, "Why do you say that?" Weasley replied leaning closer to James.

"Look! He's got a diamond-studded collar with a snake. Only Malfoy would put that on her cat. Her family has been in Slytherin for centuries!"

"Dude," Weasel said slowly, "she's hot AND rich." Anna and Coal both looked at Weasley like he grew horns from his head.

"I think," and meowed quickly, "that we need to leave!" Anna hissed at the Weasley boy before leaping off of his lap and the two felines made a b-line for the portrait. As it were, two fifth years the entering just as the wanted to leave so the door was opened just in time.

"Hmm," James huffed with a raised eyebrow, "I wonder why her cat was in here of all places!" Roger shrugged and James stood, "Well, man, I gotta run. Homework and such. Later!" He left with out another word and walked briskly toward his dorm.

When he pushed through the wall he saw Anna sitting calmly in front of the fire stroking her precious cat, both of their eyes closed. She almost looked asleep but her eyes moved under her eyelids, flowing the sounds that he made. He found it a tad disturbing. "Potter," Anna said calmly. James jumped walked over to her.

"Yes," he replied quietly. Her eyes were still closed and he felt very uncomfortable talking to her in this submissive state.

"Why is it," she continued, opening her eyes, "that my cat is out side meowing to get in, and them you waltz in a mere three minutes later?"

"I don't know!" James hollered defensibly, "That mangy cat was wandering around with another one. I didn't let it out!"

"Mangy?" Anna asked calmly, "Oh, and Potter, darling Potter, only the guilty reply like you did." She stood and smoothed her skirt, leaving him raging and fuming like the fire he stood beside.

Anna jerked to awareness and her hand flew to her heart. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes fingering a ring that hung from a tiny chain around her neck. She looked down at the precious Malfoy heirloom. A silver ring glittered back at her, a tiny snake coiled around an M. The smooth body of the serpent had glittering emerald eyes that gleamed up at her in the moonlight. Her father bequeathed the beautiful ring to her after the shocking discovery that her mother could no longer bear children. He was infuriated with Pansy and beat her severely.

Flashback 

An eight year old Anna sat curled up under her emerald and green blanket, cowering. She flinched as a small House Elf popped into the room and she remembered the high-pitched crack of her father's hand against her mother's cheek.

The tiny pink elf spoke quietly to the skittish child, "Miss, Kiekie comes to tell you that Master Malfoy summons you."

Anna eyes widened and she burrowed her self deeper into the safe haven of her warm bed. Kiekie sighed to herself and popped away. Soon after, Draco opened the door to Anna's quarters and entered.

Anna, who heard him enter, pressed herself against her mattress, in an attempt to disappeared. Her eyes squeezed shut and she stiffened when Draco put his comforting hand on her back.

"Analiese," He cooed, using her full name instead of the shortened version, "let me explain." She slid out from beneath the oversized comforter and looked at him with large watery eyes.

"Your mother betrayed her duties as a Pureblood wife! Her inability to produce a male heir has disgraced the Malfoy name! She had to be punished. Don't you see? Just like you when you're bad. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded as her father continued. "Analiese, I want you to have this." He pulled a large ring that had the Malfoy crest imprinted on it off of his finger. Out of his wand came an indestructible silver chain. He slid the ring onto the chin and put it around her neck. "It'll grow as you do," he said softly, referring to the metal string.

She fiddled with the ring in her tiny fingers and looked back at her father, "I'm sorry you had to witness your mother's weakness. Maybe you'll learn to be stranger than her someday huh?" He smiled at her and stood, leaving Anna to ponder this chain of events.

She thought about the many ways her mother could rebel and revolt. He hatred and malice for her mother grew as she comprehended that her mother was indeed the weakest link in the Malfoy family! She glared at her father's ring and felt her power flow through her body.

End Flashback 

Anna looked into the cold night air and sighed. She wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. So, taking her broom she changed into a pleated skirt and top, and left the common room. She crept through the silent halls of the school and onto the grounds.

Once outside she let loose a wide smile and a genuine laugh. She mounted her broom and leaped into the air. She dipped and dived and danced in the night air. The chilling cold air made her shiver but once in the air she forgot the cold and focused on her wind ballet. She laughed every now and then as the stars twinkled around her, showing their mirth. Her skirt swirled and floated in the find and she smiled down at the distant earth.

Her twists and turns were watched keenly from a tower window. The green eyes never left her as she landed gracefully on the grass again at twirled, her skirt swirling and flashing her slender legs.

James shook his head before grabbing his father's invisibility cloak. He wanted to find out just what Malfoy did when she snuck out of her dorms. He watched her grab her slender broom and skip back toward the entrance of the school. James smirked and walked into the common room, bent on waiting outside. He glanced at a small letter lying on the table. He paid no head to the strange name it held and he stood outside the door.

He waited for what seemed like forever when he saw something very peculiar. A white cat carrying a pocket sized broom in its tiny mouth. The beautiful feline stopped at the entrance of his dorm and glanced for intruders. After taking a deep breath, it closed it's eyes. James watched the fur melt off of the graceful creature and it was replaced with skin. It's pupils rounded and its front paws turned to hands. In what appeared like a millisecond, Anna Malfoy stood panting and grasping her stomach in what seemed like pain.

James stood shell-shocked and held his breath until Anna staggered into the common room. He in hailed finally and wiped a cold sweat from his forehead. He had never seen a real animagus before! His hands shook as he open the door to his rooms and he fell into his bed, reflecting over Anna's illegal talent.

A/N: Well thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter. Its kinda boring but it does get better. Thanks again. R&R please!


	4. Ch3: Fights, Kicks, and NotSoSecrets

Anna roamed the halls of the school the next day during her free period. She didn't meet many wondering students because most were in their classes or their common rooms. She was walking around the dungeons when she heard someone very familiar call her name.

"Malfoy," Potter called from up a nearby set of stone steps, "Malfoy you forgot this!" Anna turned around gracefully and raised her eyebrow at him. He caught his breath for it seemed he had run to catch up with her, and extended his hand. He handed her a letter that had neat cursive writing on the front. The name, Analiese. She nodded thanks to him but instead of leaving he tilted his head, "Is that your full name?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, Analiese Narcissa Malfoy"

Potter smiled and nodded, "It's beautiful." Anna smiled briefly and nodded again.

"Anna," she heard Kyle growl from down the hall. She flinched and looked over at him, "what are you doing with him?"

Anna didn't respond so Potter did, "I was giving her a letter. But I don't think that it's your business."

Kyle glared at Potter as he turned to walk away. Kyle walked over and grabbed Anna roughly by the arm causing her to gasp and Potter to turn. "Zabini!" He called to him, briefly glancing at his tight hold on the Malfoy heiress, "Watch yourself. She bites!"

Kyle sneered at the Head Boy and yanked his fiancé down the hall and into the Slytherin common room. Once there he wasted no time in pushing her into his dorms and scowling at her.

"Just what are you doing talking to him?" He said calmly and darkly.

Anna looked at him artlessly, "He was giving me my letter. Just as he told you."

Kyle growled as he seized her bruised wrist, earning a hateful glare from his betrothed, "You aren't to speak with him. Do you understand?"

"He is the Head Boy," Anna snarled in return, "I have no choice."

Anna's eyes widened as a high-pitched crack echoed through the room. Her eyes welled up with tears as her hand clutched her now swollen cheek. Kyle glared at Anna as the tears streamed down her face. His malice was transferred toward the door as it swung open and Crabb and Goyle entered, laughing and joking like normal.

They froze suddenly with wide and confused eyes as their tiny brains registered what had occurred in the room. They saw an overly angry Zabini standing over a crying Malfoy sporting a bruised handprint on her face. Their eyes glazed over as they stared at the swollen mark on their only friend's cheek.

Crabb looked between Kyle and Anna and frowned, "Zabini," he grunted angrily, "what happened here?"

Kyle looked at the boys and smirked at his own cunning, "It was the Potter boy, Gents." Anna looked, shocked, at her boyfriends words, "Do you see what that Gryffindor punk did to her?" They didn't seem convinced, the smug look on Kyle's face screamed 'guilty' but he continued, "I think something should be done about that kid!"

Goyle looked over at the rage that was burning behind Malfoy's eyes, "Malfoy," he made his deep voice as soft as he could and it rang in her ears, triggering a new wave of tears, "is this true?"

Anna's eyes flickered over to Kyle. He was watching her closely and his fists were clenched, ready to strike. James was completely innocent! All of her instincts told her to save her own hide and forget about Potter, so she looked at Crabb and Goyle, "Yes," she managed to whisper, "but wait until after dinner to approach him. There won't be any professors then." She left soon after, contemplating what she had done on her way to Ancient Ruins.

During the lecture, she muttered a simple charm under her breath lifting a small piece of parchment into the air. When the old hag of a professor tuned her back to the class, Anna maneuvered the tiny note to a Gryffindor who hadn't expected such a move.

Potter, Crabb and Goyle are going to try and find you after dinner. Kyle sent them. He wasn't happy with the behavior of this morning.

**Are you ok?**

_WHAT?! I'm warning you to save your skin! Is that ok with you?_

**That's not what I mean. I wanted to know if you were ok!**

I'm fine, Potter. Just remember what I said.

Are you sure- 

"Potter, Malfoy!" Anna and James jerked to attention as the Professor stared them down, "See me after class please." Anna rolled her eyes arrogantly and James looked down at the small note. He examined the small neat writing of the Malfoy girl and then his own large and sloppy writing. He looked at his rough Beater's hands before glancing at Anna's tiny smooth Seeker ones. He sighed at propped his head up before zoneing out the rest of the class.

Class was dismissed after a double period and the Heads remained in their place. The elderly woman signaled for them to approach and they obeyed.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Malfoy," The woman removed her reading glasses with a shaky hand and stared them down, "I have something for the pair of you. I'm taking extended leave next week from the school. Family business you see. Since this is my only class, I had hoped for the pair of you to take over until McGonagall can acquire a new instructor." She sighed and rubbed her temples, "I need the pair of you to organize productive lessons for the class. It's small and quiet. I know you have other responsibilities as well. You have a ball to prepare, patrolling duties, and other groundwork. That's why I'm asking in advance. But I'm sure you can manage, will you be up to it?"

James nodded right away as Anna nibbled her bottom lip uncertainly. Her sharp mind sifted through the consequences of her violating Kyle's new decree. She also thought about the benefits. Her opportunity at the final bit of rebellion she could muster. She looked at the old woman and nodded.

They were dismissed and when out of earshot of the class Anna grabbed the Gryffindor's hand, "Potter," James turned to the Slytherin and waited for her to continue, "I wasn't kidding. Crabb and Goyle, they're after you. Kyle doesn't want me near you. He told them that you did something… bad to me."

James smiled and patted her arm, "I'll be ok, Malfoy, but are you?" His eyes flashed to her exposed wrist and Anna's eyes hardened.

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and spat, "Don't act like you care, you Gryffindor Golden boy! You don't even know me!"

James smirked at her, "I know you're an illegal animagus!"

Anna, who had begun to walk away, froze and her hand flew to her mouth in a silent gasp, "How," she whispered turning toward him, "no one knows!"

"Now if I told you that," James purred, "It wouldn't be blackmail, now would it?"

Anna shook her head and chuckled, "You should've been in Slytherin, Potter. You really know how to play a girl."

James smirked and Anna smirked back, "So," he began, "lets try again. What happened to your wrist?"

Anna sighed, beaten, "Kyle decided I was out of line. It was only a matter of time anyway. We're due to be wed soon and-"

"Wait, wed?" James's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised, "You're engaged?"

"Since fifth year," Anna said dismissively, "anyway, I have to go. If Kyle catches me here talking to you, well… I don't wanna find out what the consequences may be."

"Be in the common room tonight," James called down the hall, "we have classes to plan!" Anna didn't respond but she rounded a corner and wasn't seen again until dinner.

Anna floated into the Great Hall and landed in her usual seat between Kyle and Crabb. The Great Hall was almost full and Anna was hardly noticed when she entered. Kyle reached over and laced fingers with the Slytherin Queen and whispered in her ear, "Where have you been all day, baby?"

"I was having menstrual problems." Anna replied simply, "How was your day?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, "Fine I guess. I missed you." Anna smiled and a Kyle looked down at his food Anna stole a glance at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes connected with Potter's and she turned away, feeling guilty once again.

"Kyle," Anna whined suddenly, tugging on her boyfriend's shoulder, "I want to go back to my room. Come with me?"

Kyle shook his head, "No, Anna, I have too much work." Anna nodded her head and stood up to leave. She grabbed a plate and walked to her dorm. She ate her meal in silence next to Coal and waited until she knew dinner was going to be finished.

She made her transformation and ran down to the entrance hall, her tail held high in the air. She rounded a corner to see Crab and Goyle waiting patiently for Potter. Anna crouched down low and kept her eyes open for the raven haired Gryffindor. When he finally opened the door, he had a large group of other boys with him. They all readied for the brawl and it began with Crabb taking the first swing.

Through a flurry of punches and kicks and curses and hexes, the battle ended up an unspoken draw. The huffing Slytherin boys retreated to the dungeons while the Gryffindor group, all except James, took off toward their tower. He slid down the wall and leaned his head against it, obviously out of breath.

Anna decided to make her presents know to him and rubbed up against his leg. She meowed softly to get his attention and he smiled at her, "Well hey there, Malfoy," she sat next to him and purred, "what brings you to a lowly place like this?" Anna pawed at his pants and he stood. They walked back to the dorms together and Anna changed into her human self.

When they got settled on the couch she sighed, "You Gryffindor boys are far too rash."

James chuckled and laid his head on one of the pillows, "That may or my not be true," Anna smirked as she was starting to hear herself utter these same words, "but we could still take the Slytherins down in an instant."

Anna glared over at him, "Why did you stick around for the fight, Potter?"

James sat up and looked her in the eye, she looked beautiful on the Slytherin couch the fire burning next to her casting a radiant glow around her blond head, "I fought for my pride, my innocence, and… for you."

Anna tilted her head, "What do you mean, 'fought for me'?"

James looked at his hands and spoke softly, "Even a bratty, arrogant, stuck up, smart-aleck, Pureblood Malfoy doesn't deserve to be beaten by their boyfriend."

Anna looked down and felt her nose burn and her eyes tingle, a tell tale sign she was going to cry, "Potter," she whispered, her voice cracking, "you don't understand what you're getting yourself into. Tradition calls for-"

"Where does 'tradition' call for an abusive relationship?" James looked at the top of her head. She began to rise and walk away, "Anna?" he called to her. She didn't turn around and closed the door behind her. Sighing he followed her example and went to his dorms, only to dream of a Malfoy and her fiancé.

The next morning Anna left much earlier than normal. She didn't bother with make up. She only showered and left the room, still slipping on her robe as the door clicked behind her. James heard the door close behind her and sighed. He had really blown it the night before and he was kicking himself for even trying.

He took a slow shower and took a long time dressing. He ran a hand through his long ebony hair, looking for a windswept effect, and walked out of the dorms. He trotted down the steps and toward his Defense Against the Dark Arts class when a sharp intake of breath alarmed him. He ducked behind a suit of armor and peaked around its arm to see what was going on.

Kyle Zabini had Anna tightly by her arm. She had a look of pain on her face but she wasn't crying. Zabini hissed something in her ear but James couldn't hear from the distance he was at. Anna tried to yank her arm out of Zabini's grasp but, having skipped so many meals that week, she wasn't strong enough. Zabini growled and slapped her hard across her cheek. Flinging her down to the ground, he kicked her hard in her abdomen.

Anna lie on the cold floor clutching her stomach as Zabini turned and walked up the stairs. James stealthily rounded the armor and followed him up the flight of steps. Once at the top James called to the Slytherin King.

"Oi, Zabini!" The boy stopped and turned around, giving James an icy glare, "What have I told you about messing with Malfoy?"

"Well technically," Kyle said in an oily voice, "You didn't tell me anything."

James glared at the Slytherin, "I don't like your tone, Zabini, twenty points from Slytherin."

"For what," Kyle asked, narrowing his eyes at the Gryffindor Lion, "stating the facts?"

"No," James growled, "for beating the Head Girl." He took out his wand and gripped it tightly, "Leave her alone."

Zabini smirked and took out his wand as well, twirling it in his fingers, "Well, well, well," He taunted evilly, "is it just me, or is the ickle Gryffindor worried about the Slytherin Princess?" He took a step forward and his eyes hardened, "Well guess what, it isn't stopping, and when she's all mine, no one will be able to save the Malfoy heiress. Don't you know? Just because you have a thing for her, doesn't mean she does for you. You're beneath her, and me." He grasped his wand firmly and pointed it at James, "So stay out of this!"

James growled before firing a shot at Kyle. The Slytherin defected it and sent a fireball toward the Gryffindor. After dousing it with water James froze the ground on which Kyle stood. He slid and landed on his back with a loud thud.

Kyle stood slowly and his eyes froze over. He lifted his wand and took a deep breath, mustering all of the hate he felt for the Gryffindor and-

"Kyle Zabini?" Kyle flinched and turned, there before him was a tiny Ravenclaw first year. She was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and fingering her smooth brunette ringlets. She looked up at him with deep chocolate eyes and began to quake at the rage etched into the Prefect's face, "Um… Head Mistress McGonagall would like a word with you, sir."

Kyle nodded and turned back to James, "We're not finished, Potter." James shook his head and smiled at the tiny girl. She, in turn, blushed and scampered away. James stalked around the castle for the remainder of the class and lugged his feet to his next class, showing up twenty minutes late.

He walked into Ancient Ruins class to see Malfoy with her back turned to the class writing on the bored. With out turning to face him, he heard her silvery voice ring out across the classroom, "Nice of you to join us, Potter." She set the white chalk down to turn and face him, her textbook in her hand, "Please, tell us, why are you late?"

He turned away from her and looked at the ground, "None of your business, Malfoy,"

"Oh but it is," she drawled, "Its your responsibility to teach this class just as it is mine!" She slammed her book down and walked toward him, putting her face close to his, "Now, I'll ask you again. Why, Potter, are you late?"

James growled and looked her in the eye. Her piercing eyes cut into his own and he hissed his answer, "I over slept."

Anna shook her head, obviously not satisfied, but she let him proceed to his seat. She continued the lesson as if he had never entered the room.

By the end of class James was fed up with his classmate. He detested the look of pure pleasure that Anna had on her face when she had the opportunity to dock points from fellow students. He huffed every now and again when she corrected a fellow classmate and scoffed when she looked his way.

At the bell he was on his feet before it finished ringing and was gone. As student after student filed out of the class, Anna began wiping the board clean with her wand and gathering her things. She sighed and when she was certain she was alone, she lifted her shirt. She had an ugly bruise and the shape of a boot and she flinched when she ran her hand over it. She pointed her wand at herself and her long thin fingers held tight to the slender piece of wood. Taking a deep breath she whispered an old incantation. Her bruise shrunk and healed. She smiled as she felt the constant pain ebb.

So far this year was not going as well as she planned.

**Ok ok. So I know this chapter was uber short and I took like eight months writing it. But I promise it will get better!!! This was a transition chapter. I swear!!! Please be kind!!!**


End file.
